Si tu peux lire en moi
by lana.HP
Summary: Deux artistes solitaires. Daphné se cache des autres pour s'exercer. De son côté, Dean cherche l'inspiration. Et s'il trouvait finalement en elle une muse parfaite.


**_Contexte : 6ème année à Poudlard, Harry et Ginny viennent de se mettre ensemble._**

Un grand merci à Elenore pour la bêta.

Alors que j'étais en train de tenter d'écrire une tout autre histoire sur deux autres personnages, ces deux-là ont surgi de nulle part et se sont imposés. Comme ils sont un peu méconnus, je ne leur en veux pas de vouloir prendre un peu le devant de la scène. Donc c'est à vous les artistes !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il déchire brusquement la page, la chiffonne et la broie entre ses doigts. Il n'a jamais réussi à capturer réellement son visage. Quelque chose de trop sauvage se dégage d'elle, quelque chose d'indomptable. Cette unique ébauche d'elle n'est plus qu'un ramassis de petits papiers qui s'envole en direction du lac.

Il respire calmement pour apaiser son esprit agité. Il écoute ce silence. Il en a besoin. Trop de monde dans ce château, trop de bruit dans cette salle commune. Trop de Gryffondor dans sa chambre et surtout _lui_ qui est trop présent.

Il le sait au fond qu'Harry ne l'a pas trahi. Il le sait, il s'en persuade et pourtant toutes ses affaires ont une odeur de trahison. Puis, il y a Seamus qui essaie de le faire rire, mais il n'en a pas envie. Il veut juste pouvoir être triste. Il veut être seul et ne plus entendre personne. Il veut être en paix, voilà tout.

Il tourne la page de son calepin. Il a envie de dessiner aujourd'hui. Dehors, loin d'eux. Surtout pour ne plus les voir tous les deux. Il ferme les yeux et a l'impression d'entendre une musique. Il n'y en a pas à Poudlard et cela lui manque. Et il ne peut rien apporter de moldu pour résoudre son problème. Les interférences. Foutues interférences. Parfois, il déteste certaines choses chez les sorciers. Surtout quand il est en colère. Et cette obsession l'envahi. Il se verrait bien avec un casque sur les oreilles pour s'isoler. Il serait entouré de ses camarades sans les entendre. Apprécier de ne pas les entendre. C'est bien trop facile de s'éloigner.

Heureusement, il a encore le dessin. Il s'en fiche que ses personnages soient figés. Il s'en fiche que même les arbres qu'il dessine avec tant de minutie soient immobiles malgré la tempête. Il veut juste immortaliser des détails qui se bousculent dans sa tête. Déverser sa colère sur cette feuille. Noyer ce papier dans son chagrin. Il veut des sentiments sur ses dessins. Il veut y entreposer des morceaux de son esprit. Il cherche à l'horizon une inspiration. Le lac. La forêt. Le château. Mais pour le moment, rien ne lui donne envie. Le vide.

De nouveau, il perçoit cette musique douce. Cette voix aigüe. Si faible et lointaine, qu'il croit rêver. Pourtant, elle persiste. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avance. Il se dirige doucement vers ce son mélodieux. Il l'entend de mieux en mieux, et tout à coup, il la voit. Adossée contre un arbre, elle a les yeux qui brillent. Elle continue de chanter. Elle ne semble pas l'avoir vu. Il sait qui elle est, mais il ne la connait pas. C'est une fille discrète du même âge que lui. Elle est à Serpentard. Pas que ce soit d'une importance capitale qu'elle soit dans cette maison. Mais cela fait qu'il ne la côtoie pas. Il ne s'entend pas davantage avec ceux des autres maisons. Dean est quelqu'un de solitaire. Il a des amis, c'est vrai. Il en a même un qui est plus important que tous les autres. Il a des amis, mais ce n'est jamais lui qui va vers les autres.

Même avec Ginny, il était réservé au début. Elle, elle était beaucoup plus avenante.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rend pas compte que la jeune fille a cessé de chanter. Immobile, il la fixe sans comprendre. Sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Elle a les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il venait de la prendre en faute. Comme si elle était nue devant lui. Et dans un sens, pour elle ce n'est pas loin d'être vrai. Daphné ne chante jamais devant les autres. Elle est choquée d'avoir été surprise ici, se traitant mentalement d'idiote d'avoir été si concentrée et si distraite pour ne pas avoir vu ce Gryffondor approcher.

Dean essaie de faire un pas en arrière. Il ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de ressentir tout un tas d'émotions. Il a une envie irrépressible de la dessiner. Une frénésie qui ne semble pas vouloir s'échapper. Une envie soudain si forte qu'au lieu de s'éloigner, il se rapproche d'elle sans parler. Il veut capturer ce sentiment de peur qu'il voie dans les yeux de Daphné. Il veut apposer les traits de la jeune fille sur sa feuille. C'est plus fort que lui. Elle ne bouge pas et le regarde étonnée.

Il s'assoit sur l'herbe en face d'elle. Elle le comprend lorsqu'il pose un calepin sur ses genoux et qu'il lui fait un signe avec son crayon. Un crayon, elle sait ce que c'est. Elle n'a juste pas l'habitude d'en voir. Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête sans réfléchir. Elle sait qu'il va la dessiner. Il vient de découvrir une partie d'elle. Elle vient de se dévoiler devant lui plus que devant n'importe qui. Plus que devant sa propre sœur.

Elle est comme paralysée appuyée contre ce chêne. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut bouger. Personne ne l'a jamais dessinée. Personne ne l'a jamais regardée avec autant d'intensité. Personne n'a jamais lu en elle de cette manière. Sans même avoir besoin de prononcer un seul mot, il la découvre telle qu'elle est.

Elle n'a plus la notion du temps installée de cette façon. La seule chose qu'elle observe, c'est le visage concentré de Dean. Ses yeux pétillants. Sa main qui tantôt s'agite compulsivement et qui quelques secondes plus tard s'amoindrit sur le papier. Elle entend parfois même le bruit strident du crayon. Il regarde en elle. Elle se laisse envahir par lui. Son esprit s'apaise. Dean fait parfois des grimaces amusantes. Elle n'ose pas rire. Elle n'ose plus rien faire de toutes manières.  
Ses traits sont si faciles. Ils s'adoucissent, se décontractent. Ses yeux reflètent toujours cette peur, cette tristesse.

Il parait calme, mais intérieurement il s'anime. Cette douleur le fascine, cette beauté unique l'envoute. Il veut que tout ce qu'il ressent, tout ce qu'il voit et tout ce qu'elle est, se retranscrivent sur sa feuille de papier, qui était tantôt blanche. Il veut la remplir de Daphné. De ses yeux, de sa crainte, de sa peine. Il ne la connait pas, mais il a l'impression de savoir qui elle est en saisissant tous ses traits, toute son attitude. Son regard fixé sur lui. Ses grands yeux braqués sur lui comme si elle lisait en lui pendant qu'il l'esquisse. Il voudrait que son dessin reflète la beauté de la voix qu'il a entendue.

Il arrête. Il n'est pas vraiment satisfait. Il ferme brusquement son calepin agacé. Daphné sursaute, cette soudaine colère qu'elle décèle en lui l'effraie un peu. Elle ne doit pas un être bon modèle pour l'artiste qu'il semble être. Elle n'est pas jolie. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Elle ne dégage rien de particulier de toute façon. Tout le monde dit que c'est sa sœur qui est jolie. Elle, elle est toujours la fille trop timide en société. La fille qu'on met à l'écart lors des soirées. La fille qui reste assise à regarder les autres sans rien dire. Celle qui pleure le soir dans son lit. Sa sœur, elle est jolie, elle serait un meilleur modèle pour Dean. Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une fille banale. Cette fille un peu bizarre qui ne parle jamais. Fragile, sensible et continuellement triste.

Dean relève le visage vers elle et la voit tout à coup décontenancée. Elle est en train de pleurer. Il se rend compte qu'il a été égoïste. Elle n'a rien demandé et il lui a fait peur. Elle a dû se sentir prisonnière ici pendant qu'il la dessinait. Elle a dû avoir peur de refuser. Elle n'a pas dû oser partir.  
Il se sent idiot. Il bafouille des excuses. Le visage de Daphné, baigné de larmes, attendrisse Dean qui ouvre son carnet. Il a honte. Il va lui montrer ce qu'il a fait.

Il se lève et s'assoit près d'elle contre l'arbre et il lui donne, non sans hésitation, son calepin. Elle essuie ses yeux avec sa manche en reniflant. Elle se sent complètement idiote elle aussi à présent. Il a l'air gentil ce garçon.

Elle prend ce qu'il lui tend et n'ose pas y croire. Ce dessin est juste remarquable. Elle parvient avec difficulté à se reconnaitre. Elle pivote brusquement la tête vers lui. Il a l'air d'attendre un avis, un jugement. Elle regarde de nouveau le dessin avant de tourner son regard vers lui.

—C'est moi ?

Elle lui dit ces deux mots d'une voix faible. Comme quelqu'un qui vient de pleurer et qui a toute la misère du monde sur les épaules. D'une voix presque suppliante. Comme un besoin de se rassurer. Ce visage. Ce magnifique dessin, ces traits, c'est elle. Elle, la fille banale. La fille qui n'a jamais intéressé personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle sourit. Comme une récompense, il lui répond de la même manière.


End file.
